


soulmate

by heythereshipfreak



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Soulmate marks; where their middle name is tattooed on their wrist, which will appear only after their 18th birthday.





	soulmate

 

Just as Tony woke up on his 18th birthday with a pounding headache, a messy bed hair, and his whole room smelling like alcohol. He rubs his tired eyes and walked to the toilet, as he did his business, he noticed a smudge on his right wrist, his eyes were too blurry for it. As he walks out of his room, to the kitchen, where his best friend was sitting at, drinking his cup of coffee. He smiles at Rhodey, as he took a seat opposite of him.

“Rough night huh birthday boy?” Rhodey asked as he sips his coffee.

  
“Well shitty night honestly, girls tries to hit on me, especially when i was drunk as hell.” Tony said, as he rubs his temples.

  
“Woah what is that on your wrist?” Rhodey asked, as he leans forward, grabbing Tony's wrist.

  
“I don't know, some stupid smudge maybe? I can't remember what it was also.” Tony said

  
“Dude, it's your soulmate mark for fuck sake. Let me see.” Rhodey replies.

  
“My what?” Tony replies as he showed Rhodey his wrist.

  
“Soulmate mark, you dufus! It's where your soulmate's middle name will appear on your wrist, after your 18th birthday. And you finally got yours. I wonder who the fuck name their child, Buchanan?” Rhodey said as he examine Tony's wrist

  
“What! Are you saying that my soulmate's name is Buchanan? I mean isn't that like the dumbest name ever exist.” Tony scoffs.

  
Another part of town, Steve Rogers was shouting at his roommate who was messy as hell, who had a party yesterday, the whole house was a mess, with cups everywhere, snacks on every surface.

  
“James Buchanan Barnes! Get your stupid ass here, right now!” Steve shouted in the living room.

“Come on Bucks! Get up!” Sam said as he knocks on Bucky's door.

  
“The fuck do you want!” Bucky grumbles as he threw the door open.

"The fuck i want? I dare you to repeat the same question, again!" Steve breathes out angrily.

"Steve calm down now, I don't want you to say things you don't mean to" Sam said, as he held Steve back.

"No, no Wilson, let him say his piece. I want to know what the fuck he wants." Bucky said to him.

"I want you to pack your stuff and get out of my apartment right now!" Steve huffs as he looks at Bucky.

"Fine! Have it your way then." Bucky said, as he slams the door shut. He went ahead and packs his stuff, his clothes in his sports bag, he grabs his leather jacket and out he went, without turning back.

It wasn't a great start for Bucky's day, he ruffles up his hair and off he went to his work place, he dumps his things in the staff room, where Natasha was sitting at the pantry.

"Rough day babe?" Natasha asked him.

"Worst day ever. Could i crash at your place tonight? I'll find a new place tomorrow, i texted Sam to pack up my other belongings though." Bucky sighs as he took a seat across of Natasha.

"Yeah you could sleep in the spare room if you like, hey you do know my home is yours. Go ahead put your things upstairs. You're just lucky, I'm the owner of this coffee house. Can you work today or are you going apartment hunting?" Natasha asked as she slides him the keys to her apartment.

"Nah i don't think I'm gonna sleep much tonight, i have another shift at the bar later on, supposed to end at 2am but I'm not sure, half the club is booked for a birthday party tonight." Bucky shrugs his shoulders.

"Cool, i heard it's Tony Stark's birthday, so i assume it's his birthday party later on babe.," Natasha winks at him.

"You mean Tony Stark that cutie that always come at 4pm, and order his usual black coffee and a muffin, that Tony Stark?" Bucky asked, looking at her.

"Yes Boo! Since the both of you are gay and single, get him then!" Natasha said as she got up and wash her cup.

"Wait! He's gay?" Bucky asked as he got up and followed her.

"Bitch, my Gaydar is so strong that i know he's so gay, and for you too. Like how many times does that tiny dude keeps flirting with you and yet you are one dumb kid." Natasha teased him.

"What? No. If someone is flirting with me, i would know, Nat." Bucky replies.

"Only when Tony flirts with you, you ignore him and you're just dumb really." Natasha chuckles.

"Come on Nat. I'm not dumb!" Bucky whines.

"We will see, go up and rest for awhile, come down during your shift's starts alright." Natasha said as she pushes him to the door.

It was 3pm when Bucky made his way down, he drags his legs to the counter, he puts on his apron and starts his work, and on cue exactly at 4pm Tony Stark walks into the coffee house, with his bestfriend by his side, he walks to the counter with a big grin.

"Hey Cutie! Can i get a cup of black coffee and what's the speciality today?" Tony grins as he stood in front of the counter.

"Back at you, since i heard it was your birthday, how about a rainbow cake for you, it's sweet on the outside, soft on the inside." Bucky said.

"Like the way i like my guy to be, hope you're as sweet as you look baby." Tony said, as he hands him $10.

" Nah it's your birthday, it's my treat, and for you Rhodes, the usual too?" Bucky asked as he keys in the order, Rhodey just nods at him.

"Aren't you a sweetheart Buckaroo, let me invite you to my party tonight, it's at the club down the road." Tony said as he leans over the counter.

"Can't make it birthday boy, i have another shift later on but I'll try to be there, with your present hunny." Bucky chuckles.

" Hmmm can't wait for it baby." Tony teased him.

"Enjoy your drink and cake, birthday boy." Bucky said as he hands them their order.

"My day is already perfect, when i see your smile babe. See you" Tony said as he grabs his order and brings it over to his usual seat by the window, a clear view for Bucky to watch him.

  
It was 10pm when Bucky reached the club, he said hi to Sam who was the bouncer tonight, he went off to the bar. He dumps his bag and starts mixing the drinks. He was enjoying himself as he mixed his drinks, listening to the loud music, someone then slides over at the bar and grin at him.

"Hey there birthday boy, what do you need?" Bucky asked as he smiles at Tony.

"Didn't know you worked at this club, i need a few rounds of shots over at my table though." Tony said.

"Well aren't i a mysterious human being, Vodka or tequila shots baby?" Bucky asked as he prepares the shot glasses.

"Surprise me hunny, you're one mysterious human being huh, Bucky?" Tony teased him.

"Well one thing for sure, my actual name is James Barnes but i rather use Bucky instead, since my mum calls me that. And here you go baby" Bucky said as he slides the shots to Tony.

"And my name is Tony but you can call me yours tonight." Tony flirts with him.

"Sure thing baby, and play nice hunny, or I won't give you, your present." Bucky flirts back.

"See you at my table later on alright, good looking." Tony replies with a wink.

Bucky continues to wipe the glasses behind the bar, he rans his fingers in his messy black hair, he looks to Tony table, even if the music was loud, he could hear Tony's laughter, as he throws his head back and grabs his stomach. Rhodey slides onto the bar stool and smiles at Bucky.

"What can i get you Rhodes?" Bucky ask him.

"How about your name and number?" Rhodey ask him.

"For you or for your buddy over there?" Bucky asked him, as he points to a drunk Tony.

"Yo Tones! Tony! Tony Edward Stark!" Rhodey shouts to Tony, who grins stupidly to them.

"Anthony Edward Stark?" Bucky whispers, as he rubs his wrist, the cursive writing of Edward on his wrist.

"Yeah, can i actually get your number, for my dumb friend here who had a huge crush on you like for 6 months now" Rhodey said as he turns back to Bucky.

"Sure thing, I'll pass it to him personally later on. Here, it's on me." Bucky said as he slides a tray of shots to Rhodey.

"Thanks Bucky. Also don't tell Tony you know his middle name, he thinks he's such a huge asshole that his soulmate would just dumps him or worst, he doesn't even give a shit about his soulmate." Rhodey replies.

"Nah I'm good, also i believe in soulmates, but I haven't found mine yet. But i guess people would laugh at my middle name though." Bucky chuckles.

"What's your middle name Bucks, maybe i can find for you, haha" Rhodey teased him.

"Buchanan, it's a funny name really. But well i hope my soulmate doesn't laugh at it. That would be fucked up, honestly." Bucky sighs as he puts down the clean cup.

"Buchanan as in President James Buchanan?" Rhodey ask him.

"Yeah my mum wanted me to be a leader or something. Hey enough of me, get back to your table before the night ends." Bucky replies as he shoos him away. Rhodey nods and brings the shots with him.

"Tony! You won't believe this shit, but here drink up. Then look at me" Rhodey said, as he pushes one shot glass to Tony.

"Okay what now." Tony said after downing the shot.

"I found your soulmate! It's him, Bucky!" Rhodey said as he points to Bucky.

"Are you drunk Rhodes? Come on, he's hot and handsome, and I'm clumsy and fucked up, how can he be my soulmate?" Tony replies.

"Well his name is James Buchanan Barnes, doesn't that ring a bell you shit head?" Rhodey said as he smacks the back of Tony's head.

"Ow! As in James Buchanan the president? You sure about this Rhodes?" Tony asked as he rubs the back of his head. Rhodey grins at him and nods.

Tony was outside smoking when the back of the club door opens, revealing a tired Bucky, who was stretching his sore muscles. Bucky looks up and smiles at him.

"Done with the party?" Bucky asked him.

"Not yet. Still waiting for my present from you." Tony teased him

"Well i could give you now, if you don't mind it to be out in the open." Bucky said, as he leans closer to Tony.

"Well how about take it to my place then, Rhodey won't be home tonight." Tony said as he leans up to Bucky, licking his lips slightly.

Bucky leans down and kissed his soft lips, nibbling at it slightly. Running his fingers through Tony's soft hair. Tony grabs his waist, stabilizing himself, he leans closer to Bucky, Bucky carries him and pushes him against the wall, Tony runs his fingers in Bucky's hair.

"My place, right now." Tony breathes out. Bucky nods and grabs him, pulling him to Tony's car.

As they got to Tony's apartment, both looking dishevelled, messy hair, belts long gone, jeans unbottoned, t shirt off. They kissed from the doorway, until Bucky carries him to his room, throwing him on the bed. The night was filled with moans and groans, names being called.

Tony woke up the next morning with a pounding headache, and an empty bed. Tony groans as he sat up on bed.

"Well it was perfect when it lasted." Tony sighs, as he pulls out a new t-shirt. He steps out of his room, the smell of breakfast hitting his nose.

"Yo Rhodes! Since when you make breakfast?" Tont asked as he walks into the kitchen.

"Since i found out, you're my soulmate. Good morning love." Bucky greets him, as he walks to Tony, kissing his temples.

"Wait, what?" Tony asked as he looks at Bucky.

Bucky shows him, his wrist, he rubs on the soft cursive writing in it, and he smiles at Tony.

"Anthony Edward Stark, aren't you?" Bucky smiles at him.

"And aren't you James Buchanan Barnes." Tony said, as he shows his wrist, the soft handwriting of Buchanan on his wrist.

  
"We're each other soulmates." Bucky said as he grins to Tony.

"And I'm glad we are babe." Tony said, as he leans up and kisses Bucky's lips.


End file.
